reverend_insanityfandomcom-20200216-history
Immortal Essence
|color7= |color8= |color9= |novel=Chapter 374 (Mentioned) Chapter 377 (Actual) |Chapter 377 (Actual) }} General Information Immortal Essence is a naturally occurring kind of energy found in the shape of beads inside the Immortal Aperture of a Gu Immortal. As soon as a Gu Master advances to Rank 6 and becomes a Gu Immortal they will receive a specific amount of beads which correlates to the grade of their Blessed Land, and their Immortal Aperture will henceforth produce a set amount of beads for every month passed inside their Blessed Land. For Gu Immortals their Immortal Essence is one of the most precious resources and a deciding factor if they will have cultivate smoothly without any problems or if they will struggle to even survive their calamities and tribulations. The Immortal Essence beads of a newly advanced Gu Immortal are described as resembling crystal clear greenish water congealed into a ball and looking like grapes while giving off a rusty smell. Rank of Immortal Essence The color, quality, and Rank of the Immortal Essence beads changes depending on the Rank of the Gu Immortal. After advancing to Rank 6 the newly formed Immortal Aperture would cease to produce Primeval Essence and instead start producing Green Grape Immortal Essence beads. Every newly advanced Rank 6 Gu Immortal will receive some Green Grape Immortal Essence beads. After advancing to Rank 7 the Immortal Aperture would cease to produce Green Grape Immortal Essence beads and instead start producing Red Date Immortal Essence beads. 1 Red Date Immortal Essence bead is equal to 100 Green Grape Immortal Essence beads. After advancing to Rank 8 the Immortal Aperture would cease to produce Red Date Immortal Essence beads and instead start producing White Litchi Immortal Essence beads. 1 White Litchi Immortal Essence bead is equal to 100 Red Date Immortal Essence beads. After advancing to Rank 9 the Immortal Aperture would cease to produce White Litchi Immortal Essence beads and instead start producing Yellow Apricot Immortal Essence beads. 1 Yellow Apricot Immortal Essence bead is equal to 100 White Litchi Immortal Essence beads. Uses Gu Immortals use Immortal Essence by injecting it into one or more Immortal Gu to activate their ability, some need only a specific amount to be used while others have to be constantly supplied with Immortal Essence. Only the Gu Immortal who produced the Immortal Essence can use it, to activate his Immortal Gu. An exception to this rule are Immortal Gu Houses that can be supplied by a Gu Immortal using the Immortal Essence of another one. Immortal Gu of a higher Rank than the Gu Immortal and his Immortal Essence can still be used by said Gu Immortal but there will be a phenomenon of intensified expenditure, for example, a Rank 6 Gu Immortal can activate a Rank 7 Immortal Gu that needs 1 bead of by expending 130 (instead of 100) beads of . An Immortal Essence bead can also be diluted into near-infinite Primeval Essence for the use of mortal Gu. Replenishing Naturally Immortal Essence beads are generated each month passed inside the Blessed Land or Grotto-Heaven and the amount generated is dependent on the grade of the Blessed Land or Grotto-Heaven as well as the "life-force" and quality of the resources inside them, for example, a Gu Immortal with a high grade Blessed Land will produce more Immortal Essence Beads than a Gu Immortal with a medium grade or low grade Blessed Land. (Note: This does not apply to the "fallen" Blessed Lands or Grotto-Heavens of deceased Gu Immortals, as they cease to produce any Immortal Essence). The other most common way to replenish Immortal Essence is by extracting it from Immortal Essence Stones. Immortal Essence Stone Conversion Immortal Essence Stones can be converted into Immortal Essence beads but not the other way around. If a Gu Immortal lacks Immortal Essence, they can use Immortal Essence Stones to replenish their reserves. The conversion rate is as follows: * One bead of is equivalent to 1 Immortal Essence Stone. * One bead of is equivalent to 100 Immortal Essence Stones. * One bead of is equivalent to 10.000 Immortal Essence Stones. * One bead of is equivalent to 1.000.000 Immortal Essence Stones Special Methods and Cases * There are certain Gu that can increase the natural recovery, quality and quantity of Immortal Essence, such as, Years Pass Like Months, Years Pass Like Days, Liquor Worm Immortal Gu or Heavenly Essence Treasure Imperial Lotus. * There are certain cultivation methods and Gu that make the production of Primeval Essence impossible, such as permanently turning into an Immortal Zombie. Trivia * Immortal Essence beads are able to be shared with others so even a mortal Gu Master can potentially use an Immortal Gu. * Once someone becomes a Gu Immortal, their aperture would become an Immortal Aperture and would start to produce Immortal Essence instead of Primeval Essence.